


My Accidental Mate

by Riku_0623



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Human!Aomine, Human!Kagami, Koneko!Akashi, Koneko!Kuroko, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riku_0623/pseuds/Riku_0623
Summary: Koneko, mahluk hidup baru yang muncul di tengah masa berkabung yang dialami manusia. Rasa sedih akibat punahnya keluarga kucing perlahan mulai membaik. Koneko menggantikan peran kucing sebagai sahabat manusia.Kagami Taiga menemukan hal tak terduga saat dirinya baru saja pulang dari luar kota. Koneko miliknya yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ternyata tidak sendirian. Ada juga Koneko lain yang tidur di sebelah Kuroko. Dan dari sanalah kehidupan Kagami dan Kuroko mulai berjalan secara melenceng. Apa yang sudah direncakan Kagami bagi Kuroko harus berubah setelah Akashi Seijuurou datang menyerang. Ia bahkan juga membawa serta seorang pemilik host club bernama Aomine Daiki untuk meladeni Kagami. Kuroko dan Kagami tentu saja merasa tidak rela. Tetapi, Akashi dan Aomine tidak akan mau membiarkan sesuatu yang berkualitas lepas dari tangan mereka.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> "aaaaaa" Pembicaraan Karakter  
> 'aaaaaa' Pembicaraan dalam Hati
> 
> Warning: OoC dan ini bukan fanfic serius

* * *

Sekitar seribu tahun yang lalu populasi kucing mulai mengalami kepunahan secara perlahan. Suatu penyakit menular muncul secara tiba-tiba, tetapi anehnya, penyakit tersebut hanya menyerang Keluarga Felidae atau familia dari kucing. Saat kepunahan itu dimulai, manusia sama sekali tidak menyadari hal tersebut karena bisa dibilang bahwa kepunahan tersebut berlangsung dengan perlahan, yaitu selama 500 tahun. Manusia bahkan belum mulai mengelompokan berbagai macam mahluk hidup di dunia secara khusus.

Manusia baru menyadari fenomena tersebut saat mulai terjadi banyak kematian keluarga kucing di seluruh dunia. Terbatasnya penyebaran informasi juga menjadi penghambat besar bagi manusia pada saat itu. Pada awalnya manusia mengira fenomena tersebut hanya sebagai wabah penyakit di suatu tempat. Tetapi, ketika informasi mulai menyebar, manusia akhirnya sadar bahwa bencana besar telah terjadi. Manusia berusaha melakukan apapun yang mereka bisa dengan pengetahuan yang masih sangat terbatas. Namun, tidak ada perubahan yang terjadi. Seakan hal-hal tersebut hanyalah perihal yang tidak berguna. Dan akhirnya, sekitar 500 tahun yang lalu, manusia melihat keluarga kucing untuk terakhir kalinya.

Manusia di seluruh dunia berkabung. Tidak peduli itu adalah kucing-kucing besar yang hidup liar ataupun kucing-kucing kecil yang tinggal bersama mereka. Salah satu teman terdekat manusia telah hilang selamanya dari muka bumi.

**Namun** , suatu keajaiban tiba-tiba muncul. Di tengah masa abu-abu tersebut, seorang peneliti yang masih melakukan pencarian terhadap keberadaan keluarga kucing terakhir yang mungkin masih tersisa justru menemukan suatu hal yang sangat mengejutkan.

 

_Mahluk hidup baru telah ditemukan._

_Dan mahluk tersebut merupakan perpaduan antara manusia dan kucing._

 

Secara fisik, mahluk baru tersebut memiliki tubuh seperti manusia ditambah dengan atribut-atribut yang ada pada kucing.

Bentuk kepala mereka menyerupai manusia. Hal yang berbeda adalah telinga lancip berbulu yang besar, rambut yang memiliki bermacam-macam warna, dan mata berpupil tajam yang dapat melihat dengan jelas di malam hari. Gigi-gigi mereka tajam dan memiliki taring.

Kedua tangan dan kaki memiliki cakar tajam dan berbulu, tetapi bulu-bulu tersebut kian menipis dan hanya sampai pada daerah pergelangan tangan dan kaki. Selain itu, terdapat otot-otot tambahan pada daerah telapak tangan dan telapak kaki. Sendi-dendi mereka juga lebih fleksibel jika dibandingkan dengan manusia. Hal itu memungkinkan mereka untuk melompat dari ketinggian dan berlari menggunakan kedua kaki dan kedua tangan.

Terakhir, ada ekor panjang yang dapat menyeimbangkan pergerakan mereka.

Satu hal yang sangat spesial dari mahluk tersebut adalah tingkat kecerdasan yang hampir setara dengan manusia. Mahluk tersebut bahkan lebih menyerupai evolusi dari manusia dari pada evolusi dari keluarga kucing.

Keberadaan mahluk ini seakan-akan menjawab sebuah kehilangan yang dialami umat manusia.

Mahluk tersebut ditemukan pertama kali dalam bentuk sekelompok kawanan. Awalnya manusia memutuskan untuk membiarkan saja mahluk tersebut supaya bisa hidup secara alami. Tetapi, muncul sebuah ketakutan mengenai wabah penyakit yang pernah menyerang keluarga kucing. Bagaimana jika penyakit tersebut datang lagi dan manusia terlambat menyadarinya?

Akhirnya, manusia memutuskan untuk menangkap kawanan tersebut dan menelitinya.

Perlahan, mahluk-mahluk serupa mulai bermunculan. Dengan pengetahuan baru yang terus berkembang dari penangkapan-penangkapan sebelumnya, manusia mulai membuat sistem untuk mereka. Mahluk tersebut yang diberi nama Felis Homos, tidak diperbolehkan untuk hidup secara liar. Mahluk tersebut harus hidup bersama manusia. Alasannya adalah untuk mengontrol mereka sehingga keutuhan spesies tersebut tetap terjaga. Tetapi, ada juga yang berpikir bahwa manusia sebenarnya merasa takut jika mahluk tersebut mungkin akan menyerang manusia dan menjadi predator.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, jumlah dari Felis Homos terus bertambah. Hal itu membuat keberadaan yang pada awalnya hanya merupakan hewan langka yang dilindungi berubah menjadi peliharaan bagi manusia. Tetapi, tentu saja mereka bukanlah peliharaan biasa. Memelihara seekor Felis Homos sama dengan merawat seorang anak manusia. Mereka mempunyai suatu sistem khusus untuk bisa hidup di lingkungan manusia. Dan tentu saja, sistem tersebut berlaku untuk Felis Homos dan pemiliknya.

Di berbagai negara, Felis Homos disebut dengan nama yang berbeda-beda. Salah satu contohnya adalah di Negara Jepang, Felis Homos disebut dengan _Koneko_ yang berarti anak kucing. Di masa sekarang Koneko lebih banyak dimanfaatkan sebagai hewan peliharaan manusia. Walaupun pada akhirnya sebagian besar manusia lebih sering menganggap mereka sebagai ‘manusia’ yang lain. Teman dan keluarga adalah peran yang dapat dipenuhi oleh Koneko.

Jika kita berbicara mengenai mitos dan dongeng, Koneko tentu saja mempunyai cerita tersendiri. Terlepas dari semua pengetahuan yang didapat dari penelitian, penciptaan Koneko dianggap sebagai perwujudan dari doa tulus yang dikabulkan dewa.

* * *

_Pada jaman dahulu kala hiduplah seorang anak laki-laki dari keluarga miskin. Anak tersebut merupakan anak yang pendiam. Ia tidak mempunyai teman dan selalu terlihat sendirian. Suatu hari anak tersebut menyelamatkan seekor kucing betina yang terjatuh ke sungai. Ia membawanya pulang, mengeringkannya, lalu membiarkannya beristirahat di dalam gudang yang ada di rumah milik saudagar kaya dimana dirinya dan orang tuanya bekerja. Setelah itu anak tersebut hanya mengabaikan kucing tersebut. Ia berpikir bahwa kucing tersebut akan segera pergi dari tempat tersebut. Tetapi, kucing tersebut justru selalu kembali kepadanya untuk bermain dan meminta makanan. Anak yang merasa kesepian tersebut perlahan mulai terlihat ceria. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan sebuah teman yang sudah lama diinginkannya. Namun, ternyata ada yang merasa iri dengannya._

_Anak dari saudagar kaya tanpa sengaja melihat anak laki-laki tersebut sedang bermain dengan kucingnya. Melihat hal tersebut, anak saudagar kaya kemudian memohon kepada orang tuanya untuk memberikannya kucing. Orang tuanya ternyata tidak mengabulkan permintaannya tersebut. Mereka tidak mau ada hewan peliharaan yang berkeliaran di tempat tinggal mereka. Anak saudagar kaya pun akhirnya menyerah setelah permintaannya ditolak berkali-kali dan ia hanya bisa menonton Anak laki-laki miskin bermain dengan kucingnya setiap hari._

_Beberapa bulan kemudian kucing tersebut ternyata melahirkan beberapa anak kucing. Si anak laki-laki miskin merasa sangat senang karena dirinya bisa mempunyai lebih banyak teman. Dan hal ini ternyata juga tidak luput dari penglihatan Si anak saudagar kaya. Rasa iri semakin tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Saat anak-anak kucing sudah bisa berjalan, Si anak saudagar kaya mencuri salah satu anak kucing dan membawanya ke kamar. Hal ini ternyata diketahui oleh salah satu pelayan dan pelayan tersebut melaporkannya. Sang saudagar kaya marah besar. Ia bertanya kepada anaknya mengenai asal kucing tersebut. Si anak pun menceritakan semua yang dilihatnya selama ini. Sang Saudagar Kaya lalu memerintahkan salah satu pelayannya untuk meracuni induk kucing tersebut. Dengan begitu, anaknya tidak akan ribut lagi mengenai hewan peliharaan._

_Si induk kucing berhasil diracuni. Anak-anaknya yang saat itu masih perlu menyusui juga ikut mati satu-persatu. Anak laki-laki miskin merasa sangat sedih dan akhirnya ia membawa dua anak kucing yang masih tersisa ke sebuah kuil yang ada di tengah hutan. Di sana ia berdoa kepada Dewa untuk menyelamatkan kedua anak kucing tersebut. Setelah mendengar permitaan tulus tersebut, Dewa lalu menampakan dirinya. Ia berkata bahwa kedua kucing tersebut bisa selamat asalkan ada seorang manusia yang dikorbankan. Hawa kehidupan manusia akan digunakan untuk mengubah anak kucing tersebut menjadi siluman sehingga mereka bisa bertahan hidup. Sang Dewa juga berkata bahwa anak laki-laki miskin  bisa tetap hidup dengan setengah waktu hidupnya tetapi anak kucing yang ditolong hanyalah satu ekor. Sang Dewa memberikan pilihan kepadanya._

_Anak laki-laki miskin memilih untuk memberikan seluruh nyawanya. Dengan begitu, Sang Dewa bisa menolong keduanya. Kedua anak kucing tersebut lalu diubah menjadi siluman kucing dimana rupa mereka menyerupai manusia tetapi juga terdapat kenampakan dari kucing. Sebagai penghargaan kepada anak laki-laki tersebut, Sang Dewa bersedia untuk mengajarkan kedua siluman yang masih anak-anak tersebut untuk bertahan hidup. Akhirnya kedua siluman yang terdiri dari betina dan jantan tumbuh dewasa dan berkembang biak terus sampai mereka bisa berterima kasih langsung atas kehidupan yang sudah diberikan Si anak laki-laki miskin._

* * *

Jadi, apakah cerita ini bisa menjelaskan mengenai asal-usul Koneko. Entahlah, sampai sekarang kebenaran itu belum diketahui.

Jika melihat kenyataan, maka memang benar bahwa masa hidup seekor Koneko setara dengan setengah masa hidup manusia. Seekor Koneko berumur satu tahun setara dengan anak manusia berumur dua tahun. Koneko tertua yang tercatat oleh sejarah berhasil hidup selama 48 tahun. Tetapi, para peneliti menduga bahwa mereka mungkin masih bisa hidup lebih lama lagi.

.

.

Lalu…

.

.

.

Mengapa kita membahas semua hal ini dengan begitu panjang? Alasannya adalah untuk membantu para pembaca masuk kedalam cerita utama.

.

.

* * *

 

Matahari bangun dari arah timur. Sinar matahari keluar untuk membangunkan para mahluk hidup yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Sudut-sudut jalan yang gelap mulai terlihat terang karena sinar matahari yang terpantul oleh berbagai benda yang ada di jalan. Dan pada saat itu, seorang pemuda yang baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya memanfaatkan semua sinar yang yang ada untuk mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Pemuda itu bernama Kagami Taiga.

Kagami Taiga memiliki ukuran fisik yang besar untuk orang Jepang. Tinggi badan mencapai 190 cm, tangan dan kaki memiliki otot kuat hasil tempaan latihan olahraga basket, serta otot perut yang terbagi menjadi enam bagian. Rambutnya memiliki warna merah membara yang bergradasi menjadi hitam mencekam. Kulitnya berwarna sedikit kecokelatan karena ditempa oleh sinar matahari. Kemudian, semua itu dilengkapi dengan ekspresi garang dan alis mata berganda.

Kagami berjalan dengan tegap. Walaupun baru saja pulang dari perjalanan jauh, dirinya tidak terlihat lemas. Matanya bahkan tidak terlihat sayu. Semua hal itu dikarenakan dirinya sudah tidur terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang. Tetapi, Kagami tetap ingin beristirahat setelah sampai di rumah. Dan apakah hal itu bisa terjadi?

_Jawabannya adalah tidak._

Kagami langsung tahu itu ketika ia melihat keadaan di dalam rumahnya. Rumahnya terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Dan pecahan kapal itu hancur berkeping-keping.

_Ada apa ini?_

 

“Tetsuya!!! Tetsuya, kau ada dimana?!”

Pada saat seorang manusia merasakan adanya bahaya, dirinya akan langsung mencari sesuatu yang berharga bagi dirinya saat itu. Hal itu bisa berupa orang yang disayangi, benda yang bisa dipakai untuk menghadapi bahaya, ataupun nyawanya sendiri.

Kagami berlari ke lantai dua. Ke tempat yang ia duga menjadi tempat persembunyian dari orang yang dicarinya. Pintu dibuka dengan cepat dan akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Di dalam dekapan sebuah mahluk hidup.

“APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!!!”

Entah Kagami ini sebenarnya bertanya kepada yang mana.

**oOo**

Kuroko Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya. Dirinya baru saja mendengar suara yang sangat keras.

‘Apa itu?’

Kuroko masih ingin melanjutkan tidurnya. Dirinya merasa masih lelah, ia butuh istirahat yang lebih lama. Jadi, kepada siapapun yang ingin Kuroko bangun, harap datang kembali setelah empat jam berlalu. Mata Kuroko kembali tertutup.

‘Hm, kenapa ada yang menggeliat-geliat?’

Tidur yang tenang ternyata tidak bisa didapatkan Kuroko kembali. Kuroko terpaksa membangunkan dirinya untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Dan masalah tersebut ternyata berbentuk sebuah mahluk hidup yang sejenis dengannya.

Seekor Koneko berambut merah cerah yang tengah memeluk dirinya tanpa busana apapun.

Kuroko langsung bergerak melepaskan apapun yang membelenggu tubuhnya. Entah itu selimut, tangan, kaki, ataupun kepala. Setelah lepas, Kuroko malah jatuh dari tempat tidur.

‘Ya ampun, badanku lemas.’

Hawa dingin langsung menyerang Kuroko. Baik itu hawa yang berasal dari lantai ataupun yang  berasal dari udara. Dirinya tidak mengenai pakaian apapun, tentu saja akan merasa dingin.

“Tetsuya ada apa?! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!!!” Kepanikan menemani suara yang baru saja masuk ke kuping Kuroko.

“Taiga-kun?”

“Ya, aku disini Tetsuya.”

Kagami yang baru saja masuk ke kamar tersebut langsung membantu Kuroko untuk bangun. Setidaknya Kuroko bisa berpisah dari lantai yang dingin itu. Dan tentu saja, menjauh dari mahluk yang ada di tempat tidur itu.

Kagami membawa Kuroko ke satu-satunya sofa yang ada di kamar itu. Kuroko didudukkan disana, dan akhirnya Kagami bisa memeriksa dengan baik apa saja hal baru yang tertempel pada tubuh Kuroko.

Rambut Kuroko masih berwarna biru muda. Dan seperti biasa, rambut itu terlihat berantakan sekali sehabis bangun tidur. Kuping Kuroko masih lengkap. Jumlahnya ada dua dan memiliki bulu halus berwarna abu-abu terang. Tetapi, terdapat bekas gigitan disana. Untuk bagian wajah, ada dua luka goresan yang sudah mengering. Mata Kagami terus menyelusuri tubuh Kuroko ke bawah. Ekor abu-abu terang panjang masih ada. Tangan dan kaki berbulu biru muda juga masih lengkap. Kemudian ada luka gores, bekas gigitan, memar, lebam… yang entah berapa jumlahnya...

Lama-kelamaan Kagami tidak kuat melihatnya.

“Taiga-kun, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjaga rumah ini selama kau pergi.” Kuroko berbicara dengan suara lemah. Itu tanda bahwa dirinya malu terhadap Kagami.

Kagami lalu tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Kuroko dengan lembut. “Tidak apa, aku mengerti. Sehabis ini kita pergi ke rumah perawatan.”

Setelah itu pandangan Kagami berubah ke arah mahluk satu lagi yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua.

“Kau! Jelaskan padaku semuanya! Langsung! Atau aku akan menghajarmu.”

Rasa lelah yang Kagami rasakan hilang sudah. Ia cuma mau marah sekarang.

Mahluk itu menatap mata Kagami langsung dan berkata, “Aku adalah kekasih Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“HAH?!!!”

Penjelasannya terlalu langsung, terlalu singkat, dan terlalu padat.

.

.

.

**BERSAMBUNG…**


	2. Meet The Owner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunjungan ke tempat Aomine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: OoC  
> *Kuroko baru saja melewati masa akil balig-nya jadi Ia masih mempunyai sifat kekanak-kanakan dan polos.  
> *Akashi terkadang bisa bersikap manja dengan Kuroko.
> 
> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> “aaaaaa” Pembicaraan karakter  
> ‘aaaaaa’ Suara dalam hati

* * *

 

**_TING~ TONG~_ **

**_TING~ TONG~_ **

 

“Ya… tunggu sebentar!!! Ck, siapa sih yang bertamu? Mengganggu istirahatku saja.”

Aomine Daiki, pemuda berumur 31 tahun yang mempunyai profesi sebagai pemilik _host club_ terbangun dari mimpinya akibat suara berisik pintu apartemennya sendiri. Dirinya mempunyai jam bekerja yang berbanding terbalik dengan pekerja kantoran. Jadi, walaupun jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke angka 11 saat matahari sudah mulai tinggi, Aomine bisa saja masih terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Apalagi jika yang bertugas membangunkannya tidak ada.

Aomine berjalan sambil menguap dan menggaruk-garuk bagian perutnya. Dari balik kaosnya yang tersingkap bisa terlihat adanya otot-otot perut yang menggiurkan. Sedap dipandang tetapi akan terasa _alot_ jika digigit. Jadi, lebih baik diraba-raba saja daripada dimakan. Tinggi badan mencapai 192 cm, tubuh berlekuk-lekuk karena ada otot-otot padat yang menghiasi bagian penggerak tubuh, dan atletis. Semua itu dibalut dalam kulit berwarna gelap yang eksotis. Untuk menghiasi kepalanya, Pencipta memilih warna biru tua. Wajah tampan tetapi tidak murah senyum dan jauh dari kata ramah seakan menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi Aomine. Seakan-akan ingin menggambarkan bahwa Aomine adalah api biru yang siap membakar apapun.

 

**_TING~ TONG~_ **

 

“Iya… iya… sabar.”

Akhirnya Aomine sampai dan pintu apartemen terbuka.

“Ya ada apa?”

Di balik pintu tersebut ternyata ada seorang pemuda yang menatapnya dengan garang. Di belakang pemuda tersebut, juga ada dua orang lagi. Bukan… lebih tepatnya dua ekor Koneko.

“Eee… Akashi, kalau kau mau mengajak temanmu, kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja? Kau mengganggu tidurku.”

Aomine ternyata langsung mengajak berbicara seekor Koneko berambut merah yang berdiri di belakang manusia berambut merah. Ia dengan jelas menghiraukan satu manusia yang menatapnya penuh emosi.

“Mereka bukan temanku.”

Yang disebut Akashi lalu meletakan tangannya di pundak Koneko lain yang berambut biru muda. “Yang ini adalah kekasihku.” Kemudian ia menunjuk pada manusia berambut merah bergradasi hitam. “Dan yang ini wali manusianya.”

Mata Aomine sedikit melebar setelah mendengar perkataan tersebut. “Oh” Kepala Aomine bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat dua Koneko yang berdiri sejajar. “Apa kalian butuh izinku untuk kawin?”

“Kami berdua sudah kawin Aomine.”

Aomine lalu tersenyum nakal kepada Akashi. “Oh, kalau begitu selamat. Akhirnya ada juga yang mau denganmu. Lalu, buat apa kalian kesini?”

“SEBAGAI PEMILIKNYA, AKU INGIN KAU MENJAUHKANNYA DARI TETSUYA!!!”

Akhirnya manusia yang satu lagi bersuara juga.

* * *

Saat ini, dua manusia dan dua Koneko sedang berkumpul bersama di dalam satu ruangan. Diantara mereka terdapat meja berukuran 1x1,5 m2 yang diatasnya sudah tersuguhkan empat teh dingin dan sepiring _senbei_. Makanan-makanan ini sebenarnya ada untuk menurunkan tingkat ketegangan yang tinggi diantara mereka. Tetapi, makanan-makanan itu sepertinya tidak berguna. Para tamu bahkan belum ada yang menyentuhnya.

Aomine akhirnya mengambil satu _senbei_. Ia lebih memilih untuk memecah keheningan dengan suara garing _senbei_ daripada dengan suara kicauan perutnya yang lapar. Aomine baru saja bangun tidur jadi dirinya belum sarapan dan sekarang waktu hampir menunjukan jam makan siang.

Aomine menikmati cemilannya sambil dibayang-bayangi tatapan garang milik Kagami yang duduk di depannya. Di sebelah Kagami ada Koneko bernama Kuroko yang sekarang sedang menatap rak buku yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Kenapa Kuroko terus mengalihkan pandangannya ke rak tersebut? Apa jangan-jangan dirinya tahu jika Aomine menyimpan salah satu majalah pornonya di sana? Bukan, Kuroko sebetulnya hanya menghindar dari Koneko bernama Akashi yang terus menatapnya.

Sebelum kita lanjut, bagaimana jika kita membahas terlebih dahulu Koneko yang bernama Akashi ini.

Nama lengkapnya adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Ia adalah Koneko berumur 11 tahun (setara dengan manusia berumur 22 tahun) milik Aomine Daiki. Akashi memiliki rambut berwarna merah darah dengan kuping berbulu hitam. Kedua matanya memiliki warna yang berbeda, merah dan kuning keemasan. Ekor, kaki, dan tangannya memilki bulu berwarna merah gelap. Wajahnya bisa dibilang tampan, tinggi mencapai 175 cm ***** , tubuh atletis tanpa gelambir-gelambir lemak, tatapan dingin dan misterius yang bisa menarik perhatian lawan jenis. Dari segi fisik, Akashi berhasil mendapat predikat memuaskan.

Lalu, bagaimana Akashi bisa terlibat dengan masalahnya saat ini? Untuk mengetahuinya, mari kita dengarkan percakapan yang terjadi sesudah ini.

“Jadi, apa maksud kedatanganmu kesini?” Aomine berbicara sambil menatap Kagami. Dirinya sudah tahu bahwa Kagami datang kemari memang untuk menemuinya.

Kagami lalu menghela napas panjang. Ia harus menyeimbangkan keadaan emosinya terlebih dahulu. Jika tidak, dirinya akan berteriak-teriak lagi seperti tadi. “Aku ingin kau menjauhkan Koneko milikmu dari Tetsuya. Dia sudah mengganggunya dan melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya.”

Aomine lalu menatap kedua Koneko yang menjadi topik pembicaraannya. “Tetapi mereka berdua sudah jadi kekasih. Apa kau tidak mengijinkan Koneko milikmu untuk berkencan?”

“Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih! Aku tidak mau Tetsuya punya pasangan yang seperti ini.”

“Tidak, aku sudah kawin dengannya jadi ia adalah kekasihku.” Akashi tidak mau menerima perkataan Kagami.

“Tidak, aku belum tentu akan menjadi kekasihmu walaupun aku sudah kawin denganmu.” Kuroko tidak mau menerima perkataan Akashi.

“Pengertian kekashi mana yang kau gunakan? Dalam dunia kita, dua Koneko akan disebut sepasang kekasih begitu mereka melakukan perkawinan. Kau itu bukan manusia jadi jangan gunakan pengertian milik manusia!”

Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud dengan perkataan Akashi?

Dalam hal kawin, Koneko bisa dibilang merupakan mahluk hidup yang setia. Saat seekor Koneko berhasil kawin dengan Koneko lainnya, maka untuk musim kawin berikutnya, Koneko tersebut akan mencari pasangan yang sama. Hal itu memang terjadi secara alamiah dan akan terjadi secara berulang-ulang.

Jadi, apakah Koneko bisa berganti pasangan? Jawabannya adalah bisa. Hal itu terjadi ketika Koneko tersebut tidak bisa menemukan pasangannya dalam waktu lama. Penyebabnya bisa dikarenakan Koneko tersebut mati atau berpindah ke tempat yang sangat jauh.

Bagi seorang pemilik yang baik, mencari pasangan yang tepat bagi Koneko miliknya sangatlah penting. Biasanya para pemilik akan membawa Koneko mereka ke rumah perawatan. Disana mereka akan dipasangkan dengan Koneko berbeda gender yang pada saat itu juga sedang mengalami musim kawin. Dan hal inilah yang direncanakan Kagami untuk Kuroko sebelum Akashi datang menyerang.

“Kamu sangat menyebalkan. Aku tidak mau jadi pasangan Akashi-san.”

“Jadi kau tidak mau hanya karena kau sebal denganku?”

“Bukan aku yang sebal denganmu tetapi Akashi-san yang memang menyebalkan.”

“Jangan banyak alasan! Bilang saja kalau kau masih malu denganku karena kegiatan kita semalam.”

“Harusnya Akashi-san yang malu. Masuk ke rumah orang lain seenaknya lalu langsung menyerangku begitu saja.”

“Kita berdua sedang melewati musim kawin _Sayang_. Apa kau tidak pernah diberitahu bagaimana dua Koneko jantan kawin?”

“Tentu saja tidak pernah. Aku kan tidak mau kawin dengan Akashi-san.”

“Kau seharusnya merasa beruntung karena aku memilihmu.”

Wah, ributnya bisa berlanjut terus ini.

 

“Cukup!!! Aku sedang tidak mau nonton drama sekarang!”

Aomine akhirnya menghentikan dua Koneko tersebut. Aomine jujur merasa heran. Kok bisa, dua mahluk ini kawin. Apa mereka tidak main cakar-cakaran saat melakukannya?

“Oke.” Aomine lalu menengok kepada Akashi. “Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan terhadapnya?”

“Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku ini bukan kriminal.”

“Kau masuk ke rumah mereka seenaknya, kau bisa dilaporkan Akashi.”

“Aku masuk lewat pintu depan, dia sendiri yang membukanya. Apa yang salah dari itu?” Akashi kembali memberikan pandangannya kepada Kuroko.

Kagami yang melihat sikap Akashi langsung mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya memandang Akashi dengan berapi-api. Dirinya sudah siap untuk menyerang Akashi. Akashi tinggal menarik pemicunya lalu Kagami akan meledak dengan sukses. Melihat itu, Aomine langsung bertindak. Ia tidak mau apartemennya berantakan karena ada perkelahian.

“Sekarang ceritakan dari awal. Aku tidak mau ada yang ribut disini tetapi Aku tidak tahu masalahnya.”

Akashi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Punggung disandarkan untuk memberikan kenyamanan selama Ia berbicara. Setelah itu barulah ia mulai.

“Jadi, kebetulan dua hari yang lalu adalah musim kawinku. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagiku untuk memperhatikan Tetsuya selama berjam-jam jika musim kawin tiba. Setelah itu aku akan pulang ke rumah lalu mengurung diri di kamar. Kemudian, pada saat aku datang untuk mengintainya dua hari yang lalu, Tetsuya ternyata juga sedang melewati musim kawinnya yang pertama. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin melakukan itu pada musim kawin pertama Tetsuya. Tetapi, pada hari itu naluri alamiahku terlalu kuat.”

Akashi lalu menghela napas panjang. “Aku akan mengakuinya bahwa aku tidak bisa menahan diriku saat itu. Jadi, aku berkunjung ke rumah itu untuk kawin dengannya. Aku…”

“Tunggu sebentar, aku belum dengar yang ini. Kenapa kau bicara seolah-olah kau sudah mengenal Tetsuya?”

Mata Akashi langsung mendelik kepada Kagami karena ia baru saja memotong perkataannya begitu saja. Tetapi Akashi sedang tidak ingin ambil pusing jadi ia tahan dulu rasa tidak puasnya. “Aku sudah memperhatikan Tetsuya selama dua tahun. Aku juga sudah memutuskan bahwa ia yang akan jadi pasanganku. Dan jika kalian ingin tahu, pohon besar yang ada di lapangan basket, yang terletak di seberang timur rumah kalian, merupakan tempat yang sangat strategis untuk mengintai rumah kalian.”

Akashi berhasil membuat mulut Kagami terbuka lebar. Dirinya benar-benar tidak menduga hal itu semua.

“Jadi, perasaan seperti diintai yang terkadang aku rasakan itu sungguhan.” Kuroko ternyata sedang terdiam untuk menyelami ingatan masa lalunya.

Akashi lalu tersenyum. “Benar. Kau cukup hebat karena bisa menyadarinya padahal kemampuan bersembunyiku tinggi.”

‘Dasar _stalker_!!!’ Kagami sekarang sedang _mencak-mencak_ di dalam hatinya.

“Oke, selanjutnya aku ingin dengar dari pihak korban.” Aomine menatap Kuroko sekarang. Koneko berumur 7 tahun itu (setara dengan manusia berumur 14 tahun) memberikan tanggapan berupa anggukan sebagai tanda bersedia. “Aku ingin kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi hari itu. Kenapa kau mempersilahkannya masuk begitu saja?”

Setelah mendelik kepada Kagami, Akashi mengubah arah matanya kepada Aomine. Akashi merasa tersinggung saat Aomine menggunakan kata _korban_.

“Pada hari itu Taiga-kun berangkat untuk bekerja di luar kota dan aku tinggal sendiri untuk menjaga rumah. Beberapa jam setelah Taiga-kun pergi, aku merasakan tubuhku tiba-tiba menjadi panas dan terasa aneh. Aku mengira jika diriku hanya terkena demam biasa jadi aku hanya beristirahat di kamarku. Lalu pada sore hari aku mendengar suara bel pintu. Aku berpikir bahwa yang datang mungkin saja adalah pengantar paket atau surat jadi aku membukanya. Setelah pintu dibuka, Akashi-san lalu memperkenalkan diri dan masuk begitu saja. Aku belum pernah bertemu Koneko lain di lingkungan rumah jadi aku tidak menduga hal itu sama sekali.”

“Hm…” Aomine mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia mulai bisa membayangkan situasi yang ada di kepalanya. “Jadi setelah itu kalian melakukannya sampai ia…” Aomine memandang ke arah Kagami.

“Kagami Taiga.”

“Sampai Kagami menemukan kalian berdua. Setelah itu Kagami menghajar Akashi makanya ia sampai luka-luka seperti ini.” Aomine menunjuk Akashi.

Akashi memang memiliki luka-luka yang sudah terobati di wajah, tangan, dan kaki. Aomine bisa melihatnya di bagian-bagian tubuh yang tidak tertutupi pakaian. Dan jika diperhatikan maka bisa terlihat bahwa pakaian yang dipakai Akashi sekarang kekecilan. Aomine juga merasa jika ia tidak pernah melihat pakaian ini sebelumnya.

“Tetapi kau masih berbaik hati untuk mengobatinya dan meminjamkan pakaian. Terima kasih.” Aomine lalu memberikan senyuman andalan yang dulu telah membuatnya menjadi _host_ nomor satu kepada Kagami. Diberikan senyuman seperti itu, entah kenapa Kagami justru merasa aneh dan ingin membuang mukanya.

“Tentu saja bukan seperti itu yang terjadi. Kami ini bukan seperti para manusia yang langsung main hantam saja saat hasrat seksual menguasai mereka.” Mendengar nama jenisnya disebut, pendengaran Kagami langsung ditajamkan. Ia ingin tahu kira-kira perkataan sombong apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Akashi. Untuk Aomine, dirinya sudah terbiasa mendengar perkataan Akashi, jadi dirinya tidak terpancing sama sekali.

“Aku dan Tetsuya hanya sempat melakukannya sekali.”

Kira-kira apa maksud dari perkataan Akashi yang sangat singkat ini? Berikut adalah penjelasannya.

Koneko mempunyai hal-hal tertentu yang harus dilakukan sebelum perkawinan dilakukan. Selain itu, ada perbedaan cara kawin antara dua Koneko berbeda gender dan Koneko sama gender.

Tetapi sebelum itu, mengapa ada perkawinan antara dua Koneko dengan gender yang sama?

Penyebabnya adalah karena jumlah Koneko betina lebih sedikit jika dibandingkan dengan Koneko jantan. Hal ini ternyata mendorong Koneko jantan untuk mencari pasangan dengan jenis yang sama. Tetapi hal tersebut bukanlah kejadian yang sering terjadi. Secara alami, Koneko jantan akan tertarik dengan Koneko betina. Dalam suatu waktu, hanya akan ada beberapa Koneko saja yang terlahir seperti itu.

Sekarang mari kita kembali pada perbedaan cara kawin antar Koneko.

**Pertama** , Koneko berbeda gender memiliki tahap pendekatan sebelum kawin.

Saat kedua Koneko dipertemukan, Koneko jantan akan menilai terlebih dahulu apakah dirinya tertarik dengan Koneko betina tersebut atau tidak. Jika tidak maka Koneko jantan akan pergi dan mencari betina lain. Jika iya maka selanjutnya si jantan akan berusaha untuk menarik perhatian dari si betina. Hal itu dilakukan dengan menunjukan kenampakan fisik sambil mengeluarkan bahasa-bahasa tubuh untuk menggoda si betina. Jika semuanya berjalan dengan lancar maka kedua Koneko tersebut akan mulai bermanja-manja lalu kawin.

Untuk perkawinan berbeda gender, manusia sudah membuat program khusus guna memudahkan para pemilik dalam mencarikan pasangan bagi Koneko miliknya. Hal ini diutamakan untuk para Koneko betina. Dengan begitu, manusia bisa memantau laju kembang biaknya dan hal ini juga memudahkan mereka dalam mendata jumlah Koneko baru yang nanti akan lahir.

**Kedua** , Koneko sama gender memiliki tahap pendominasian sebelum kawin.

Saat kedua Koneko bertemu maka belum tentu keduanya memiliki keinginan dan kondisi yang sama. Dalam kasus Akashi dan Kuroko, mereka berdua memiliki kondisi yang sama, yaitu sama-sama sedang mengalami musim kawin tetapi keinginan mereka berbeda. Akashi ingin kawin dengan Kuroko tetapi Kuroko tidak ingin kawin dengan Akashi. Oleh karena itu, tahap pendominasian pertama akan berlangsung. Mereka berdua akan melakukan perkelahian. Yang menang akan mendapatkan keinginannya.

Setelah itu, tahap pendominasian utama baru dilakukan. Setiap Koneko jantan terlahir dengan naluri untuk mendominasi pasangannya. Jadi ketika dua Koneko jantan ini saling bertemu, mereka akan berkelahi untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih dominan. Siapapun yang menang akan mendapatkan peran jantan dalam perkawinan. Setelah perkelahian selesai, barulah tahap pendekatan dilakukan. Mereka berdua akan saling menjilati luka pasangannya agar bisa mengering dengan cepat. Mereka berdua juga akan saling bermanja-manja untuk menaikan _mood_ masing-masing. Setelah itu, barulah perkawinan terjadi.

Jadi, proses pendominasian inilah yang sebenarnya menjadi penyebab utama dari kekacauan yang terjadi di rumah Kagami serta luka-luka, memar, dan lebam yang didapat oleh Akashi dan Kuroko.

Lalu, apa maksud perkataan Akashi bahwa Ia cuma sempat melakukannya sekali?

Musim kawin Koneko hanya berlangsung dua sampai tiga hari. Musim kawin Akashi dan Kuroko hanya berlangsung sekitar dua hari. Artinya mereka menghabiskan waktu hampir dua hari satu malam hanya untuk berkelahi. Dan hal ini menunjukan betapa gigihnya Kuroko melawan Akashi agar ia bisa mengusirnya keluar dari rumah tersebut. Padahal Kuroko hanyalah Koneko yang baru saja melewati masa akil balig-nya jika dibandingkan dengan Akashi yang sudah dewasa.

**oOo**

“Hm… jadi seperti itu rupanya. Aku baru tahu.” Aomine lalu menoleh ke Akashi. “Kenapa kau tidak pernah menjelaskannya padaku? Kalau aku tahu soal itu, aku pasti akan membawamu ke rumah perawatan dan mengambil program itu. Akan sangat merepotkan kalau kau tiba-tiba langsung main serang seperti ini.”

Akashi membuang mukanya untuk menunjukan perilaku tidak setuju. “Aku tidak perlu program seperti itu. Aku bisa mencari sendiri pasanganku.”

“Ck, sangat egois.” Aomine lalu menghela napas panjang. “Dan lagi… sudah tahu kalau kau ini ada bejatnya. Kok, bisa-bisanya kau cari yang masih polos dan lugu seperti ini. Apa kau tidak sadar diri, hah?”

“Justru karena Tetsuya masih polos dan lugu makanya aku bisa tertarik dengannya.”

“DASAR PREDATOR!!!”

Yang baru saja berteriak tentu saja adalah Kagami Taiga. Dirinya sudah kecolongan dua kali. Pertama, dirinya tidak tahu jika ada yang sedang mengintai Kuroko. Kedua, Akashi sudah menjadikan Kuroko sebagai pasangannya. Kagami harus bilang apa kepada orang tuanya sendiri dan ibunya Kuroko. Ia sudah gagal menjaga Kuroko.

“Taiga-kun tolong tenangkan dirimu. Ini juga merupakan salahku karena aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadamu dan kalah darinya.” Kuroko memegang tangan Kagami. Dirinya bermaksud ingin menahan Kagami jikalau ia menyerang kedua mahluk yang duduk di depan mereka.

.

.

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Aku mau Akashi terlihat lebih tinggi jadi tingginya ditambahin 2cm. (^,^)
> 
> Jadi, chapter ini sebenarnya lebih panjang lagi. Tetapi, dibagi dua biar bacanya ngak terlalu panjang. Dan dipotongnya memang di saat yang sedikit ngak enak. jadi, tolong dimaklumi.
> 
> Buat yang sudah baca dan kasih Kudo ke chapter pertama, makasih ya! Semoga chapter yang baru ini bisa memberikan hiburan ke kalian.  
> Terima kasih!


	3. Mutual Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami akhirnya memiliki waktu untuk berbicara dengan Aomine berdua saja. Sementara itu, Akashi dan Kuroko menikmati waktu mereka sebagai pasangan Koneko yang baru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: OoC   
> *Kuroko baru saja melewati masa akil balig-nya jadi Ia masih mempunyai sifat kekanak-kanakan dan polos.  
> *Akashi terkadang bisa bersikap manja dengan Kuroko.
> 
> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> “aaaaaa” Pembicaraan karakter  
> ‘aaaaaa’ Suara dalam hati

* * *

 

“Kau!!! Aku ingin berbicara berdua saja denganmu.” Perkataan Kagami dimaksudkan untuk Aomine. Kagami berpikir bahwa keberadaan Akashi membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Kagami, Akashi bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Kuroko. “Tetsuya, ayo main ke kamarku. Kita biarkan mereka berdua melakukan pembicaraan manusia.”

“Oi, tunggu sebentar! Kalian mau main apa di dalam kamar?” Aomine sebenarnya tidak merasa keberatan jika Akashi ingin main yang mesum-mesum. Ia hanya tidak ingin Akashi melakukannya saat pemilik pasangannya ada disini.

“Main bola.”

“Bola apa?” Kagami tahu jika Koneko selalu menyukai bola. Tetapi jika yang dimaksudkan Akashi ini adalah bola yang sangat khusus itu, Kagami tentu saja tidak bisa membiarkannya.

“Bola bantal, dan tolong jauhkan pikiran kotor kalian dari kami berdua.” Akashi lalu mengambil tangan kiri Kuroko. “Ikut aku.”

Kuroko yang ditarik tangannya lalu menoleh kepada Kagami. Dirinya sedang mencari persetujuan dari Kagami.

“Kau boleh ikut dengannya. Tetapi jaga dirimu baik-baik, oke?” Kagami memberikan senyuman untuk meyakinkan Kuroko. Sebagai balasan, Kuroko memberikan anggukan setuju.

Kuroko lalu berdiri dan berjalan sambil digandeng oleh Akashi. Mereka berdua lalu memasuki salah satu kamar yang ada di ujung.

“Pintu kamarnya jangan ditutup!” Kagami berteriak keras. Walaupun sudah setuju, dirinya ternyata masih tidak rela Kuroko masuk ke kamar Akashi.

Pihak yang punya kamar tentu saja tidak mendengarkan Kagami. Akashi menutup pintunya setelah Kuroko masuk. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu dibuka lagi oleh Kuroko. Akashi kembali menutupnya dan Kuroko membukanya kembali. Hal itu terjadi berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya jalan tengah diambil. Pintu dibuka setengah.

Melihat permintaan Kagami, Aomine jadi ingin memberikan komentar. “Ya ampun, kau ini baru punya Koneko saja sudah seperti itu. Apalagi kalau kau sudah punya anak nanti, masa kau mau ikut anakmu kencan.”

“Itu bukan urusanmu!”

Setelah itu, keadaan berubah menjadi hening. Aomine menunggu Kagami dan Kagami menunggu Aomine. Aomine menatap Kagami dan Kagami menatap Aomine. Aomine melipat kedua tangannya dan Kagami juga melipat kedua tangannya. Aomine mengambil teh dingin Kagami dan Kagami mengerutkan dahinya.

Loh, kenapa beda? Entahlah, Kagami hanya menganggap bahwa Aomine itu aneh.

“Oke, langsung saja, apa yang ingin dibicarakan?”

“Aku ingin ka-… Aomine-san, menjauhkan Akashi dari Tetsuya.” Walaupun Kagami merasa sebal, dirinya tetap harus menjaga sopan santun dengan orang yang lebih tua. Apalagi jika ia baru saja bertemu dengan orang tersebut.

“A… panggil Aomine saja. Aku jadi terdengar sangat tua kalau begitu. Dan soal Akashi, aku akan jujur bahwa aku tidak bisa. Ia tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku.”

“Apa maksudmu? Kau pemiliknya.”

“Sebetulnya, pemiliknya itu ibuku. Akashi cuma mau nurut dengannya.”

“Kalau begitu, aku ingin berbicara dengan beliau.”

“Ia sudah meninggal.”

“Oh…” Alis mata Kagami terangkat ke atas. “Maaf… Aku sudah menyinggung hal itu.” Keadaan diantara mereka kembali menjadi canggung lagi.

“Tidak apa. Aku ini sudah dewasa dan kau juga tidak tahu tentang itu. Kita lanjut saja.”

Keadaan menjadi hening lagi.

“Jadi… apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau benar-benar tidak bisa berbicara dengannya?” Kagami mengerti dengan situasi Aomine. Koneko memang bukan hewan peliharaan biasa. Mereka memiliki perasaan dan bisa menunjukannya seperti layaknya manusia. Memiliki keterikatan batin hanya dengan satu manusia merupakan hal yang mungkin. Koneko bisa menjadi jauh lebih setia dari seekor anjing atau mungkin manusia yang lain.

“Aku hanya bisa mengawasinya sebisaku, juga memaksanya kalau ia benar-benar keterlaluan. Tetapi, selama ini Akashi tidak pernah buat masalah dengan Koneko lain. Dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan Dia bersikap seperti itu karena ia sangat percaya diri dengan pemikirannya. Yah, hal itu memang terkadang jadi sangat menyebalkan. Tapi… _instinct_ -ku mengatakan kalau kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan Koneko-mu. Aku rasa dia bisa meladeni Akashi dan Akashi itu tidak suka main-main.”

Kagami menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa. Ia merasa bahwa pembicaraan mereka tidak bisa maju lebih dari ini. “Sejujurnya aku hanya akan sedikit keberatan jika Tetsuya benar-benar menyukainya. Yang benar-benar aku tidak mau inginkan adalah jika Akashi memaksakan dirinya terus kepada Tetsuya. Ia juga harus mempertimbangkan apa yang diinginkan Tetsuya.”

“Hmm… bagaimana kalau kau memberikan waktu kepada mereka berdua? Jika Akashi benar-benar hanya mengganggu e… Tetsuya, kau sebagai pemiliknya memang berhak untuk melarang Akashi. Kau bahkan bisa melaporkannya. Aku tidak akan keberatan jika Akashi memang salah. Aku… percaya dengannya. Dia itu anak terbaik ibuku.”

Pandangan Kagami terhadap Aomine sedikit berubah. Awalnya Kagami berpikir bahwa Aomine sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Akashi. Ia memberikan kebebasan penuh kepada Akashi. Bisa terlihat juga jika pengetahuannya tentang Koneko itu kurang. Akashi tidak mempunyai rasa hormat dengannya. Hubungan diantara mereka berdua hanyalah sebatas pemilik dan hewan peliharaan. Jika Aomine sudah tidak kuat dengan Akashi maka Akashi hanya akan dibuang begitu saja.

Namun, Aomine dan Akashi sepertinya memiliki keterikatan batin dengan cara mereka sendiri.

“Baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa sekarang. Tapi, aku masih tidak suka dengan Akashi. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya jika ia menyakiti Tetsuya.”

“Kau boleh menghajarnya jika kau merasa itu perlu. Tenang saja, dia itu kuat jadi kau bisa berkelahi sepuasnya.”

“Kau pernah berkelahi dengannya?”

“Tentu saja. Walaupun masih kecil, dia itu tidak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali. Mulutnya pedas dan ia tidak segan-segan untuk menantangku. Terkadang sadis dan terlalu serius. Apalagi kalau sudah keluar kata-kata ‘ _Aku selalu menang_ ’.”

Kagami merasa sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki Koneko yang baik seperti Kuroko. Walaupun ada satu hal pada diri Kuroko yang belum membuatnya terbiasa. Kuroko mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Entah sudah berapa kali Kagami dikagetkan dengan kemunculan Kuroko secara tiba-tiba. Dan hal inilah yang juga membuat Kagami semakin khawatir dengan Kuroko.

Bagaimana jika Kuroko hilang di pasar swalayan saat mereka sedang berbelanja? Bagaimana jika Kuroko tertinggal di toilet jika keluarga Kagami sedang pergi berlibur? Bagaimana jika Kagami lupa memberi makan Kuroko? Atau bagaimana jika Kagami menabrak Kuroko saat ia sedang berjalan? Hal-hal ini sebenarnya sudah pernah terjadi. Hal-hal ini jugalah yang membuat seorang Kagami Taiga bersikap terlalu _protective_ terhadap Kuroko.

“Jadi, bagaimana? Apa masalah kita sudah selesai?”

“Untuk sekarang, aku rasa yang bisa kulakukan hanya berbicara dengan Akashi. Mereka berdua sudah jadi pasangan. Pada saat musim kawin berikutnya mereka berdua pasti akan mengikuti naluri mereka dan bertemu.” Kagami lalu menghela napas panjang. “Jadi, aku rasa kita sudah selesai sekarang.”

**_PLOK_ **

Aomine menepuk kedua tangannya.

“Oke, kalau sudah selesai berarti ini saatnya bagi kita berdua untuk saling mengenal.” Aomine kembali memberikan senyuman tampan ala _host_ nomor satu.

“Hah?!”

“Kita berdua akan lebih sering bertemu setelah ini, berkaitan dengan Akashi dan Tetsuya. Jadi, akan lebih baik, yah kau tahu… mempunyai hubungan pertemanan yang baik.”

“Um… oke.” Kagami mengangguk mengerti meskipun perasaannya terasa sedikit aneh.

“Jadi, mau makan malam bersama hari ini? Kita berempat, aku yang traktir, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah membawa Akashi ke rumah perawatan dan tidak menghajarnya. Bagaimana?”

“A… maaf tapi aku rasa, aku dan Tetsuya mau langsung pulang saja. Tetsuya dan Akashi butuh istirahat. Itu pesan dari dokter yang menangani mereka.”

“Oh, kau benar. Mereka berdua pasti kelelahan. Ini pengalaman pertama bagi mereka. Hahahaha…”

Kagami menundukan kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya kembali terlihat kusut dan aura suram menguar di belakang Kagami. Kagami sepertinya masih belum rela dengan apa yang dialami Kuroko. Aomine, sebagai pihak dari Akashi cuma bisa menepuk pundak Kagami untuk menghiburnya. Aomine jujur merasa sedikit kesal dengan Akashi karena ia benar-benar sudah berbuat seenaknya. Namun, di dalam hatinya yang terdalam, Aomine merasa bersyukur bisa bertemu Kagami.

**oOo**

Kuroko mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Dirinya memperhatikan dengan seksama hal-hal apa saja yang mungkin bisa menarik perhatiannya. Rak buku, meja belajar, lemari pakaian, dan kasur bulat. Terdapat juga mainan-mainan yang sepertinya merupakan bagian dari masa kecil Akashi Seijuurou. Jumlahnya hanya sedikit. Kenyataan bahwa itu masih ada menunjukan bahwa benda-benda itu benar-benar berharga.

Selain itu, terdapat juga karpet berbulu putih yang cukup besar dan diatasnya terdapat benda bulat yang berhasil membuat mata Kuroko berbinar-binar. Bola bantal berbulu hitam yang memiliki diameter sebesar 80 cm berhasil menarik minat Kuroko. Kuroko juga memiliki bola-bola bantal di kamarnya, tetapi ukurannya jauh lebih kecil. Kuroko segera duduk diatas karpet lalu menatap bola bantal besar dengan penuh minat. Rasa ketertarikan di mata Kuroko tentu saja tidak luput dari penghilatan Akashi.

“Tetsuya boleh bermain dengan bola tersebut.” Kuroko menoleh kepada Akashi dan menatapnya dalam diam. Dirinya meminta isyarat persetujuan. “Aku sudah memberikan izin kepadamu Tetsuya.”

Kuroko menyentuh dan menekan bantal tersebut. Dari keempukan yang dirasakan oleh tangannya, Kuroko bisa mengetahui bahwa bantal tersebut akan terasa nyaman jika dipeluk. Setelah itu Kuroko tidak segan lagi, Ia langsung memeluk bantal tersebut dan menguburkan kepalanya. Sensasi bulu-bulu halus dan lembut menambah sensasi nyaman saat bantal tersebut bersentuhan dengan kulit. Kuroko sangat menikmatinya.

“ _Nyaaaa… nya… nya…_ ”

Bergulat, berguling, berputar, semuanya Kuroko lakukan untuk memuaskan hasratnya terhadap benda bulat tersebut. Kuroko bahkan sampai lupa dengan Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum puas. Akhirnya, pemandangan yang selama ini hanya ada di kepalanya bisa ia saksikan sendiri dengan kedua matanya. Akashi lalu membuka lemarinya untuk mencari pakaian santai yang bisa dipakainya. Kaos berlengan pendek hitam dan celana _training_ abu-abu dipilih untuk menambah daya tariknya.

“Tetsuya, pakaianmu akan kukembalikan nanti.”

“ _Meow… nya…_ ”

Kuroko tidak menghiraukan Akashi. Dirinya masih menikmati surga dunia berbentuk bola bantal.

Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko. Dirinya lalu ikut berbaring di samping Kuroko. Kuroko menggesek-gesekan kepalanya pada bantal tersebut. Setengah badan Kuroko berhasil tertutupi dengan sempurna. Akashi mengambil sisi bola bantal yang satu lagi, memeluk benda tersebut lalu mencium mesra kepala Kuroko.

Kuroko pun tersadar dari surga duniawanya. Dirinya mendongakan kepala lalu berbicara kepada Akashi.

“Tetsuya mau main sendiri.” Bola bantal berbulu dengan diameter 80 cm berhasil membuat sifat kekanak-kanakan Kuroko yang masih tersisa muncul sepenuhnya.

“Tapi aku mau main dengan Tetsuya.” Akashi tersenyum tidak mau mengalah.

“Tetsuya mau main sendiri saja.”

Kuroko lalu membalikan tubuhnya. Bola bantal sudah tidak mengarah ke Akashi sekarang. Tetapi sebagai gantinya, Akashi mendapatkan punggung Kuroko. Akashi tentu saja tidak tinggal diam. Dirinya akan memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan yang dirinya dan bola bantal berikan pada Kuroko. Akashi memeluk Kuroko dari belakang lalu mengecup pipi kiri Kuroko yang terekspos.

“Um, Akashi-san mau apa?”

Tangan Akashi mulai bergerak ke bawah.

“Ah! Akashi-san jangan pegang pantatku, sakit.”

“Masih sakit?”

“Ya.”

“Ya sudah, Aku elus-elus biar sakitnya hilang.”

“Tidak mau, Akashi-san mencurigakan.” Kuroko menangkap tangan Akashi dan menjauhkannya dari bagian yang sekarang sedang merasa sakit.

“Tetsuya”

“Ya”

“Jangan panggil Aku Akashi-san. Panggil saja namaku.”

“Tapi Akashi-san lebih tua dariku.”

“Memang, tetapi Aku sudah memberi izin padamu. Jadi, ayo panggil Seijuurou.”

Kuroko mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dari kecil dirinya sudah mendapatkan pelajaran sopan santun dari ibunya dan keluarga Kagami. Ia tidak mau melanggarnya karena itu sama dengan mengatakan bahwa ajaran yang diterimanya salah.

“Kau memanggil Kagami dengan sebutan ‘Taiga-kun’. Kenapa denganku tidak bisa?” Sekarang giliran Akashi yang menikmati surga dunia berbentuk guling Tetsuya. Kuroko yang dipeluk cuma bisa menggeliat-geliat tidak nyaman.

“Aku menganggap Taiga-kun sebagai saudaraku sendiri dan aku sudah mengenalnya semenjak diriku masih di rumah perawatan.”

“Aku adalah kekasihmu Tetsuya.”

Kuroko terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Akashi. Dirinya mulai tenggalam dalam suatu pemikiran.

“Akashi-san apakah kita ini sepasang kekasih?”

Akashi mengganguk setuju.

“Kenapa?”

“Karena aku menyukaimu Tetsuya.”

“Bukan karena kita sudah melakukan perkawinan sehingga kita akan mencari satu sama lain secara alami.”

“Itu adalah alasan kedua. Aku akan tetap ingin menjadi kekasihmu walaupun kita tidak memiliki sistem seperti itu.”

Kuroko lalu memandangi wajah Akashi cukup lama. Tangannya kemudian menyentuh wajah Akashi. Jari telunjuk digunakan untuk menelusuri. Mulai dari dahi, hidung, mulut, sampai akhirnya mengusap pipi dengan ibu jari. Akashi Seijuurou terlihat sempurna di mata Kuroko. Jantungnya melonjak senang dengan kedekatan yang dimilikinya dengan Akashi. Meskipun begitu, apa yang dirasakannya ini, apa bisa itu disebut rasa suka atau rasa cinta? Kuroko merasa tidak yakin.

“Tetapi ketertarikan yang kurasakan ini hanyalah karena sistem tersebut Akashi-san. Apa Akashi-san puas dengan itu?”

“Aku tidak puas dengan itu Tetsuya, maka dari itu aku akan membantumu untuk berubah.” Akashi lalu mengecup tangan Kuroko.

“Tetsuya, saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku tidak langsung menyukaimu. Aku hanya menganggap kau sebagai Koneko kecil yang tinggal di daerah tersebut. Setelah itu aku semakin sering melihatmu. Rumahmu berada di jalan pintas yang sering aku lewati untuk menuju sekolah. Kau lebih sering berada di dalam rumah karena Kagami sibuk bekerja di hari biasa.”

“Pertama, aku akan memperhatikan dengan seksama seluruh bagian rumah dari atas pohon. Hawa keberadaanmu tipis jadi tidak akan langsung tertangkap oleh mataku. Tetapi aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau berada di rumah tersebut jadi aku akan terus mencari sampai aku melihatmu. Membaca, melompat, berguling, tidur, makan, menonton, main bola, dan seterusnya, banyak sekali yang kau lakukan.”

“Memperhatikanmu mulai menjadi rutinitas bagiku dan perlahan kau terlihat semakin menarik Tetsuya. Aku suka senyummu tetapi aku juga suka muka cemberutmu. Interaksi antara dirimu dan Kagami juga mengingatkanku dengan ibu dan ibu Satsuki. Hal itu membuatku berpikir, ’Apa Tetsuya bisa memberikan kehangatan yang didapat dari wali manusianya kepadaku?’ Jawaban dari pemikiran itu baru terjawab sekarang. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan dan hangat bisa mencintaimu Tetsuya. Dan aku tidak ingin melepaskannya sama sekali.”

Akashi membelai wajah Kuroko lalu mencium bibir manis dengan penuh kasih sayang.

“Sama seperti diriku yang berubah, kau juga bisa berubah Tetsuya. Merasakan perasaan senang yang kurasakan sekarang.”

Kuroko sekarang tidak lagi berusaha untuk menolak Akashi yang memeluknya. Sebetulnya Kuroko merasa nyaman dengan pelukan Akashi. Yang membuatnya gelisah adalah bahwa dirinya tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa merasa nyaman dengan hal tersebut. Darimana perasaan nyaman tersebut datang?

“Apa rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan Akashi-san?”

“Sangat Tetsuya.”

“Tapi apa Akashi-san adalah orang yang tepat bagiku?”

“Aku akan menjadi orang yang tepat bagimu Tetsuya. Jadi, belajarlah untuk mencintaiku.”

Kuroko melepaskan pelukannya terhadap bola bantal. Dirinya berbalik untuk menghadap Akashi. Dengan begitu dirinya bisa berpelukan dengan Akashi. Merasakan perasaan nyaman yang entah datang darimana. Memilih untuk bersikap egois dengan mengabaikan pertanyaan tentang asal perasaan nyamannya. Bolehkah Kuroko memikirkan hal itu nanti saja? Bolehkah Kuroko menikmatinya tanpa tahu asalnya? Atau bolehkah Kuroko menikmatinya tanpa menghiraukan perasaan Akashi? Tanpa perlu mencintai Akashi, Kuroko tetap bisa hidup bersama Akashi dengan mengikuti sistem, bukan? Lalu, bagaimana caranya Kuroko bisa tahu apakah yang dirasakannya itu perasaan cinta atau bukan? Ia sedang dipengaruhi oleh sistem sekarang.

“Akashi-san, aku adalah pasangan yang kau pilih tetapi aku belum tentu memilihmu. Jadi, apa sekarang aku boleh bersamamu tanpa mencintaimu?”

“Boleh, itu menandakan bahwa dirimu punya keinginan untuk belajar Tetsuya.”

Kuroko lalu tersenyum. Senyum tulus pertama yang Ia berikan kepada Akashi.

“Jadi, panggil namaku Tetsuya.”

“Akashi-san.”

“Namaku bukan Akashi-san.”

“Namamu Akashi Seijuurou.”

“Artinya panggil Aku ‘Seijuurou’, Tetsuya.”

“Akashi-san.”

“Seijuurou.”

“Akashi-san.”

“Seijuurou.”

“Kalau tidak mau menurut nanti bola bantalnya aku bawa pulang.” Kuroko mengerakan tangannya ke belakang untuk menyentuh bola bantal milik Akashi.

Akashi lalu mengambil kembali tangan Kuroko untuk meletakannya kembali di pinggang Akashi. “Aku ini lebih tua darimu Tetsuya. Cara seperti itu tidak akan berhasil untukku.”

“Kalau menurut nanti Tetsuya akan datang ke tempat Akashi-san besok.”

Akashi menatap Kuroko secara beberapa menit. “ _Deal_.”

“1-0 untuk Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“Jadi Tetsuya ingin berkompetisi?” Akashi berkata dengan nada menggoda.

“Ya, siapa yang pertama kali dapat 10 poin boleh minta sesuatu.”

“Aku ini tidak pernah kalah Tetsuya. Masih mau menantangku?”

“Kalau aku menantang yang lain artinya aku selingkuh Akashi-san. Mau?”

“Kau ini bisa saja Tetsuya.”

“Kalau begitu 2-0 untuk Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“Hei!”

Akashi lalu menggelitiki tubuh Kuroko. Kuroko cuma bisa mendesah geli dan tertawa. Setelah itu, mulailah terjadi pergulatan diantara mereka berdua. Guling kanan, guling kiri, senggol kanan, senggol kiri, gigit kuping, jilat kuping, tarik ekor abu-abu, tarik ekor merah, lalu cium bibir.

Loh, siapa yang cium bibir?

“2-1 Tetsuya.”

“ _Mou_ … Akashi-san.” Muka Kuroko memerah.

Bisa dilihat bahwa pasangan AkaKuro sekarang sedang melewati fase _newlywed_. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Aomine dan Kagami. Mereka berdua ternyata sedang berdiri di depan kamar Akashi. Berkat pintu kamar yang dibuka setengah, mereka berdua bisa melihat adegan mesra antara dua Koneko.

Sebagai teman baru Kagami, Aomine meletakan lengan kanannya di pundak Kagami sebagai tanda pertemanan.

“Sepertinya kita berdua akan berbesanan Kagami.”

Tetapi, ucapannya kok mengundang emosi ya.

“asdfghjklzxcvbnmvhggygygygyfx!!!!”

.

.

.

**My Accidental Mate Selesai**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yak, jadi untuk sekarang, fanfic ini akan selesai disini. Untuk cerita Koneko ini, Aku memang berniat mau buat jadi semacam series gitu.  
> Jadi, kalau Aku punya ide lagi untuk cerita ini, Aku akan buat fanfic baru lagi.
> 
> Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca, ngasih Kudo dan komentar. Sampai berjumpa di cerita selanjutnya!  
> (^,^)

**Author's Note:**

> Ini pertama kalinya aku buat fanfic yang tokoh utamanya bukan manusia.  
> *Bagian penjelasan yang panjang di bagian awal maksudnya biar Aku ngak perlu lagi menjelaskannya di dalam cerita. 
> 
> Fanfic ini mungkin cuma sekitar 3 chapter. Kalau ada ide lagi, Aku akan buat fanfic baru sebagai sequelnya.
> 
> Semoga para pembaca bisa menikmati.


End file.
